


The things we learn

by kirbyknight



Series: Legends old and battles new [3]
Category: Naruto, Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Characters to be added later, Father-Son Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbyknight/pseuds/kirbyknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack finds something interesting that just might open his eyes to the 'world' around him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. As it is told

**Author's Note:**

> Not really part, or a truly important part, of the series. most of these will be background stories, or snippets. many of these can stand alone.

The night was quiet, well as quiet as North's workshop could get. Jack wondered around the shop exploring the many rooms that he yet see. This place was vast, more so than he thought, and only half of it seemed to be for the workshop. Opening a random door, he found himself in a library. There were resided, what seemed to be, thousands of books.

"Wow." breathed an awstrucked Jack. He walked closer to the books and began to browse the titles. There were so many to chose from. Deciding it didn't matter, He grabbed a book at random. Legends Myths and Stories of The Worlds ' _odd title for a book_ ' Jack thought. Floating over to the desk, he cracked open the book and began to look through it. The stories were amazing. There many about the different spirits that roomed the earth, and this book seems to list all most all if not more than half of them. The odd thing that stood out to jack was that some of them would say 'Another world'. What would that mean?

"Ah. So this is where You have gone off to." boomed a voice behind him. Jack looked up slightly startled. There standing at the entrance was North.

"Hey North." Jack replied sheepishly.

"Why are you not at Party?" North asked walking more into the room.

"Just needed a quiet place."

"Ah." Exclaimed the Russian. "Yes, It is always good to have a little time of quiet." He stopped in front of Jack with a smile on his face. "I see you find a book on spirits. yes?"

"Is that what this is?"

"Yes. A great book that tells of many spirits in our world. Was given to me by a trickster." Jack looked at North in disbelief.

"How do you know that what's in here is true then?" North let out a booming laugh at Jack's tone.

"Do not worry." He finally replied as he calmed down. "All in book is as true as can be."

"How?"

"Because it was written by a knowledgeable spirit. And was, and still is, a great treasure to the trickster. Sadly I can't remember the name of writer." Jack looked at the book closely. He swore that he could feel the love and dedication in the care of this book.

"Then why did they give it to you?"

"Ah, a good question." Said north as he look out into space, lost in thought. "When they brought it to me, The book was falling apart. All the pages there, but almost no cover. They asked if I could fix. They looked so sad that all I could say was yes. I fix within a week." North boasted proudly. Then the light in his eyes dimed a bit. "When I showed it to him. He cried tears of joy, but not take book back. When I asked they say the book was not finished. There new spirits to write about, old pages to find. They also say that there are more books out that they need to find. Very important that they do. So they would leave book with me." North finished blinking out of his memories. Jack opened the book to the end and saw it. There were pages missing. Pages where the information would go now. But it still baffled him. Why would anyone leave a treasure this great here and not come to see it? Seeing the question on his face North answered, "They do come and see it now and then. There are even times where they take book with them for years. But the reason it stay here, is so we can learn about old and new spirits. And the dangers they may pose." Jack continued to stare at the book in his hands. Making up his mind, He turned to North to ask something.

"Is it ok if I borrow this?"

"Eh, it's alright. As long as it stay clean and undamaged. And is returned before New years next year." Jack let out a cry of joy as he tackled North with a hug. Causing the man to toppled slightly and laugh.

"Thanks North."

"Ah, Do not mention it." North said ruffling jack's hair. "Now when are ready come down stairs. It is almost time to open presents." With that, he got up and left the library. Jack looked at the book in reverence. He gently put the book down forgetting his last question, And glided down the stairs. He had something new to explore.

 

 

 

 


	2. It has been said

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack meets an interesting fellow. and two pranksters bond in a short amount of time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any rise of the guardian characters. OR Naruto characters that pop up in this sires.

Two grueling winters past before jack could even think about that book again. The was being more unruly than ever, and no one knew the exact cause. Or they knew something but they were not telling him. He knows that some of the spirits know what exactly was going on and apparently didn't feel the need to tell him. He floated into North's workshop intent on asking if the he could still read the book he had left, only surprised to see it still there on the chair. Deciding not to dwell on it for very long, Jack opened up the book and began to read.

Hours past as Jack read, and North was right! The book, though Jack was still just a bit skeptical about it, was filled with information and stories about creatures and spirits. And there were thousands upon thousands that he's never even heard of. So lost in the many tales of the book, jack never noticed the spirit standing right next to him. he was startled out of his daze when he heard the clearing of someone's throat. Jack looked up and saw someone standing right in front of him. The man had blond short hair, and tan skin. He wore a kimono ,that was open showing a solid chest and ended at mid thigh, he had a fox like mask covering his face. But what distracted jack the most was the nine-NINE!-fox tails twitching contently behind him.

"uh......" was all jack could say as he stared.

"You must be Jack Frost." The man/fox thing said. Jack snapped out of his trance. He sat upright in the chair blinking at the man-man fox-standing in front of him.

"Yeah, I'm jack. And you are?" He watched as the figure gave an elaborate bow.

"I'm the trickster spirit," he straightened with what seemed like a smile,in whatever he can see of his eyes. "But you can call me Nathan." Jack looked on at the spirit as his introduction finally sunk in. His eyes widened as he realized what he was just told.

"Your the owner of this book!"

"Yep!"

"Then, did you write this?"

"mmm, not exactly." Nathan explained as he walked over to the other chair. "The original writer was my teacher and godfather. Perverted as he was, he knew his stuff about spirits and other beings. I just happened to take over as writer, with some help, afterwards." He watched as Nathan leaned back and relaxed into the chair. He looked weathered and old for as young as he looked. Then what he said finally sunk in, as writer he could tell jack what the book meant.

"if you wrote some of the pages, then could you tell me what it meant by 'another world'?" Nathan turned his head and looked at Jack for a moment as if looking for something. Finding it, He began to speak.

"some of the extremely old spirits, and occasional new ones, are beings at actually come from, as the book say, another world. There are even planes here that lead straight to those world. Of course they are usually one way portals only to be opened by a powerful being on the other side."

"really? so kinda like aliens?" Jack promoted getting a chuckle from the other man.

"If you want to see it that way then yes, kinda like aliens. You know two of them anyway." He chuckled at the bewildered look on Jack's face. "Yes Sandman and Pitch."

Jack sat there and tried to sort through all of his thoughts. it was a lot to take in. Frist of all Sandy was a kinda alien, and so was the boogey man. And how many others have he met that might be.

"Don't think about to hard, you'll fry your brain."

"Hey!" before Jack could finish his retort, The doors to the workshop slammed open to reveal North. His eyes landed on Jack and Nathan by the windows.

"Ah, Nathan. What bring you here? More Pages?"

"Yeah, got the next batch here. You'll have to get that lazy bum something nice for Christmas."

"I will." North Laughed boomingly. He walked over to Nathan to take the pages that Nathan seemed to have pulled out of nowhere. "You have been a busy boy. You have seem to make your way on to the naughty list again this year."

"What, you excepted me not to prank them?" Nathan chuckled in reply. Jack tuned them out as he thought more on what had been said. If he could remember, he would have to talk to sandy about where he came from. He looked up he saw Nathan was walking backwards to the window with North watching him closely.

"Hey Jack, If we ever meet up again, we should go on a prank spree." and with that he jumped out the window as roars and grabbled screams drifted up from down stairs. North growled as he stormed to the window.

"Nathan!" He bellowed, only to get a faint laugh in response. Jack had to chuckled. Looks like he has a friend now. And without realizing it, Someone who would prove themselves as a great ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Robin:holy moly batman look at those hits.  
> Batman:Your right robin. I didn't expect this many to be here.
> 
> couldn't have said it better myself guys. anyway, can you guess the character. should be easy. you could a get a virtual cookie with love.
> 
> also would appreciate any mistakes you find pointed out. this work is un betaed.

**Author's Note:**

> so unbetaed, and tell me if you think I got North's voice down. Because to me it feels like Thor.


End file.
